N113
by darklinkx113
Summary: Un homme blessé et amnésique se retrouve traqué par les ombres venues de son passé. Il se lance alors dans une course contre la mort afin de retrouver son identité...seulement, certaines choses devraient rester cachées.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le prologue de la première fiction que j'ai écrit. Il peut paraître étrange mais vous comprendrez sûrement mieux avec le premier chapitre.

Résumé : AU. Cette histoire se passe à notre époque. Un homme est retrouvé sur une plage, amnésique et blessé. Le seul indice sur son identité est un étrange tatouage. Traqué par la police et par une organisation mystérieuse, il se lance dans une chasse à l'homme désespérée dans le but de retrouver son passé...

Rating : K+ voire M pour certaines scènes, ne venez donc pas vous plaindre après…

Prologue :

Le noir profond du ciel nocturne m'enveloppe. La morsure du froid se fait sentir mais je n'y prête guère attention. Je m'assied sur le rebord du gratte-ciel, pose mon arme et fouille nerveusement dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Des pas se font entendre derrière moi et une main féminine me tend un paquet de cigarettes. Sans même me retourner, j'attrape l'un des précieux cylindre de papier, le porte à mes lèvres, sort mon briquet, l'allume et tire une bouffée en regardant l'horizon. La main salvatrice se pose sur mon épaule et sa propriétaire s'assied à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête et la regarde. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottent au gré du vent, la lune se reflète dans ses yeux nacrés dépourvus de pupilles. Sa peau blanche ressemble à de la porcelaine et l'impression de fragilité qui émane d'elle est accentuée par son visage doux et paisible.

Elle se penche vers moi et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Instinctivement, j'étend le bras et caresse lentement sa chevelure soyeuse.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

Sa voix douce et claire venait de percer le calme envoûtant de la nuit. Je réfléchis un instant à cette question fatidique que je m'était posé à maintes reprises depuis que je connaissais la vérité sur mon identité et mon passé. Je jette la cigarette au loin, vers les lumières de la ville qui s'étendent à nos pieds.

- Je ne sais pas …

J'ai répondu d'une voix faible. La phrase est venue d'elle-même ; un beau mensonge. Je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire mais je redoutais les conséquences ; pour elle. Je souris intérieurement. Règle numéro un : ne jamais s'attacher. C'est trop tard, un ange est apparu et m'a accompagné le long de ma sortie des ténèbres. Et voila le résultat. J'avais souvent imaginé comment ça se passerait mais maintenant que le moment était venu, j'avais peur. Peur pour un autre mais pas n'importe qui. J'avais peur pour un ange, mon ange. Je saisis mon Beretta, me lève et recule de quelques pas. Elle, confiante comme toujours en l'avenir et l'amour n'a pas bougée. Je la regarde et hésite, puis ma détermination reprend le dessus. Toute trace de ce programme doit disparaître. N113 doit disparaître.

Je souris, les doigts crispés sur la crosse de métal froid. Je lève lentement le canon.

-Pardonne-moi, Hinata.

Un chuchotement porté par le vent. Je presse la détente. Une dernière pensée me vint tandis que le cris de l'arme retentit à mes oreilles. Je vois défiler devant mes yeux tous les merveilleux moments que j'ai vécu ces deux dernières années. Je m'écroule sur l'épaisse couche de neige, d'un blanc vif contrastant avec les ténèbres célestes, recouvrant le toit du building. Je sens une présence à mes côtés et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je te vois, mon ange… mon amour. Je vois ton visage tordu par la douleur, tes yeux blancs embués par les larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues. Je sens tes douces mains de fée se poser de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je souris malgré la douleur qui me tiraille chaque centimètre de chair et, tendant un bras tremblant, caresse une dernière fois ce visage qui m'a sortit de la solitude.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Ta voix cristalline est étouffée par tes sanglots. Ne pleure pas car c'est pour toi, la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, que je me suis sacrifié. Pour que tu vives, que tu ries et que tu sois heureuse, même si je ne fais pas partie de ce bonheur.

J'ouvre la bouche et, alors que j'allais parler, un liquide rouge et chaud s'échappe de mes lèvres. Un goût de cuivre envahit mon palais. Tu te penches vers moi et colle tes divines lèvres aux miennes. La chaleur de ce dernier baiser se répand dans mes membres, repoussant le froid mordant de cette nuit d'hiver. Mes yeux se ferment lentement, la vie quitte mon corps.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

La soif de pouvoir et les ambitions nous consument tous autant que nous sommes, tout comme elles l'ont fait pour moi.

C'est fini, je quitte le champs de bataille. Comme l'a dit mon meilleur ami : « En tant que soldat, nous ne pouvons vivre que pour la guerre. Seul le vaincu est libre de quitter la lutte. Le vainqueur, lui, est condamné à continuer le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vaincu à son tour. »

Cela fait un an et je viens de m'apercevoir à quel point il avait raison.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : AU. Cette histoire se passe à notre époque. Un homme est retrouvé sur une plage, amnésique et blessé. Le seul indice sur son identité est un étrange tatouage. Traqué par la police et par une organisation mystérieuse, il se lance dans une chasse à l'homme désespérée dans le but de retrouver son passé...

Rating : K+ voire M pour certaines scènes, ne venez donc pas vous plaindre après…

**N113 **

chapitre 2 : Reprise de conscience

Je reprends peu à peu conscience mais la douleur qui me tenaille l'épaule et l'abdomen me fait vite regretter ce réveil. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Un mélange de sons indistincts me parvient, un roulement de vague, le cris d'oiseaux, probablement des mouettes. Je suis donc sur une plage ? La forte odeur de saumure me conforte dans cette hypothèse.

J'ouvre les yeux et, tandis que mes esprits me reviennent, je perçoit des éclats de rires proches. Je me relève aussitôt en position assise et ne peut retenir un grognement. Les rires s'arrêtent en un groupe de jeunes d'environs vingt cinq ans assis en cercle autour d'un feu se tourne vers moi.

- Eh, je crois qu'il est réveillé ! s'écrit celui qui est le plus prêt de moi.

Il est assez grand, brun, avec un visage enjoué, des vêtements sombres, des crocs rouges sont tatoués sur ses joues et , détail finissant de le classer, deux piercing ornent son arcade droite.

- Moins fort baka ! lui intime une jeune fille avant de se tourner vers moi. Je la regarde plus attentivement : fluette, de taille moyenne, elle porte un débardeur rouge et une jupe courte grise. Ses cheveux roses sont attachés en une tresse qui lui retombe au milieu du dos. Plutôt mignonne en fait. Je sens alors que quelqu'un m'observe, comme si une voix dans ma tête m'avertissait d'un danger imminent.

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit l'origine de ce trouble, en l'occurrence une seconde jeune fille. Un mètre soixante cinq, cheveux noirs dégringolant en cascade le long de son dos et de ses épaules, allant côtoyer ses reins. Elle porte une veste bleu nuit et un pantalon noir moulant ses jambes de gymnaste.

Cependant, ce sont ses yeux qui retiennent le plus mon attention : dépourvus de pupilles, ils brillent tels deux perles dans la nuit. Je lis dans ses yeux une douceur sans bornes ainsi qu'une grande solitude poussant à rester à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je l'ai remarqué, elle rougit fortement et détourne le regard. Des éclats de rire retentissent tandis que la rose entame les présentations :

- Elle, c'est Hinata Hyûga qui, comme tu as pu le remarquer, ne passe pas pour quelqu'un d'extraverti donc si elle bégaie ou rougie, tu peux considérer que c'est normal…

- Dis plutôt qu'il lui plaît ! l'interrompis le « baka » tatoué provoquant une pigmentation du visage de la brune, puis, se tournant vers moi, il ajoute :

- Et encore, elle est tombée dans les pommes quand elle t'a vu torse nu.

- Faut croire que tu lui fais de l'effet, marmonne un jeune homme d'un air endormi. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une veste légère kaki. Un anneau d'argent ornait le lobe de chacune de ses oreilles et une queue de cheval haute pointait de son occiput.

- Pas étonnant, il est plutôt mignon… et baraqué avec ça. En plus toutes ces cicatrices, ça fait viril.

Je me tourne vers la jeune femme qui a prononcé ces mots. Elle est grande, porte un pull bleu dévoilant une épaule et une mini jupe noire révélant une paire de cuisses musclées. Ses cheveux sont attachés en quatre couettes blondes et ses yeux marrons restent rivés sur mon torse dénudé avec une lueur perverse non dissimulée. La seule pensée qui me vient est que si je reste seul avec elle, elle serait capable de me violer.

- Mais non… mais… je… je ne… tentait de se défendre la petite brune, écarlate et au bord de la syncope.

- Voyons Hina-chan, t'as pas à te justifier ! railla le brun tatoué entre deux éclats de rire.

J'ai un étrange pressentiment concernant ce dernier, l'impression qu'il n'est pas aussi joyeux qu'il veut le faire paraître. Je remarque alors les regards qu'il coule vers la Hyûga et comprend : c'est une lutte triviale, concernant une conquête possible. Apparemment, j'impressionne la femme qu'il aime et il ne le supporte pas.

C'est incroyable : je me réveille blessé sur une plage, rencontre une bande d'amis et déjà, je dois gérer des conflits amoureux. Quel bordel. Remarque, après avoir réfléchi, c'est vrais qu'elle est belle, une beauté calme, inaccessible. Arrête de rêver, elle est juste impressionnée, elle n'éprouve sûrement rien pour toi !

Les jeunes ne semblent pas s'apercevoir de mon trouble et continuent de discuter entre eux. Seule la brunette garde le silence et me jette des coups d'œil en coin.

Je me lève et commence à m'éloigner avant de me laisser tomber sur une dune à une vingtaine de mètres du groupe.

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder à la recherche du passé d'un homme blessé et amnésique, mon passé. La tâche est ardue et les chairs brulées de mon épaule et mon abdomen ne me facilites pas le travail. Cependant, après une dizaine de minute, une scène me revient.

FLASH BACK

Une forêt. Des arbres par centaines peut être par milliers m'entourent. Je cours en slalomant entre les troncs, ma poitrine me brûle. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus mais les coups de feu qui retentissent derrière moi me dissuade de m'arrêter.

Tout devient subitement noir. J'entend quelque chose, une voix déformée, comme passée par le prisme hallucinatoire de la drogue.

- Il est fin prêt. Nous pouvons commencer à le conditionner.

- Non, il faut attendre encore un peu. Mettez le en quarantaine.

- A vos ordres.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je suis tiré du cours de mes pensées par des pas légers sur le sable.


	3. Chapter 3

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, principalement de la baston.

ATTENTION : passages violents à prévoir dans ce chapitre

Enjoy it

Résumé : AU. Cette histoire se passe à notre époque. Un homme est retrouvé sur une plage, amnésique et blessé. Le seul indice sur son identité est un étrange tatouage. Traqué par la police et par une organisation mystérieuse, il se lance dans une chasse à l'homme désespérée dans le but de retrouver son passé...

Rating : T voire M pour certaines scènes, ne venez donc pas vous plaindre après…

Chapitre 3 : Sauvetage violent

Une ombre s'approchait de moi et semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Sans même réfléchir, je me tasse, la dune me permettant d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de l'intrus. Ce dernier ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué et, après s'être assuré qu'il était seul, se dirigea en direction d'un amas de rochers non loin, disparaissant ainsi de ma vue. Je commence à me détendre et, m'allongeant sur le sable fin, je me perds dans la contemplation des étoiles. Deux silhouettes trapues se dirigent vers les rochers et, après quelques secondes, l'ombre de tout à l'heure entame une course désespérée sur la plage poursuivie par les deux hommes. J'hésite à intervenir, ne sachant pas si c'est nécessaire jusqu'à ce que l'un des chasseurs rattrape sa proie et, la plaquant sur le sable humide, commence à lui arracher ses vêtements, les lançant le plus loin possible. Je soupire. Bon je crois que je vais devoir m'y coller. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois un morceau de métal triangulaire d'une quinzaine de centimètres, à moitié enfoui sous le sable avec d'autres détritus.

Je m'en saisi et me mets à courir vers le groupe d'inconnus. J'arrive à leur niveau au moment où le premier homme, après avoir dépossédé sa victime de la majeure partie de ses habits, ne lui laissant que des lambeaux, avait baissé son pantalon exhibant son sexe gonflé et s'apprêtait à la pénétrer. Les sanglots étouffés de la jeune femme, que je ne pris pas le temps de regarder, me confirmèrent qu'elle n'est pas des plus consentante et, mes derniers doutes dissipés, j'attrapais le premier agresseur. Celui-ci, trop surpris pour réagir, pousse un hurlement de douleur lorsque, tendant le bras, je transperce son pénis et l'un de ses testicules avec la pointe de mon arme improvisée. Tandis que ce dernier s'effondre au sol, les mains crispées sur le steak haché qui lui sert d'appareil génital, le second s'élance vers moi. Il amorça un uppercut avec la ferme intention de me faire payer ce que j'avais fait à son ami.

Instinctivement je pare son attaque et, dans le même mouvement, agrippe son poignet et sa nuque. Après lui avoir décocher un violent coup de genou dans l'abdomen, je le laissai s'affaisser en se tenant le ventre. Un cri étoffé par le roulement des vagues. Je me retourne juste à temps. Il semblerait que le rigolo de tout à l'heure ait trouvé la force de se relever et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il ne se précipite pas sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Viens là, on va faire un gros câlin. Lâche ce dernier de sa voix grasse

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Apparemment ce mec est un tendre.

- Approche mon mignon. Je t'attends !

Le " mignon " qui semblait lui aussi n'attendre que ça tenta de m'éventrer, seulement, il devait avoir trop bu car il perdit l'équilibre. je le désarme pendant sa chute et lui sectionne la carotide.

Ses yeux injectés de sang s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'une giclée de liquide sombre imprégnait la plage. Un souffle saccadé se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face au deuxième homme qui se tient les côtes d'une main. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lance la pointe de métal qui va se ficher dans son œil. Le tout a duré moins d'une minute et je regarde les deux corps agités de tremblements sans aucune émotion, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de la jeune femme qui reste immobile.

Je prends le temps de la détailler et ne tarde pas à la reconnaître. Une telle douceur dans les yeux, ce ne peut être qu'elle.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et, après m'être assuré qu'elle était juste en état de choc, je me relève, prends la veste de l'un des agresseurs et la lui pose sur les épaules avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la ramener auprès des autres.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Sakura et Temari riaient des pitreries de Kiba, Shikamaru dormait la tête sur les genoux de la blonde et un nouveau venu était assis à l'écart. des cheveux noir corbeau dressés en pics, une chemise bleu nuit ouverte sur un torse musclé et un pantalon noir, il n'avait rien pour attirer mon attention si ce n'est qu'il me fixait avec un air étrange, l'air de quelqu'un qui reconnaît une personne qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années. Les autres finirent par se tourner vers nous et, en voyant la jeune brune vêtue de morceaux d'étoffes disparates et emmitouflée dans une veste trop grande pour elle, se rapprochèrent.

- Hina-chan, ça va ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Kiba

La fleur de cerisier avait accouru auprès de son amie et commença à l'examiner.

- Laisses moi deviner… future médecin et je dirais deuxième année. Laissais-je tomber en la regardant

- Troisième. Comment t'as fait ? me demanda t-elle sans s'arrêter

-Ta façon d'examiner Hinata. Rapide et assurée. Ça laisse penser que t'as une certaine expérience contrairement aux autres qui restent les bras ballants, cachant tant bien que mal leur excitation de voir une personne brisée même s'il s'agit d'une amie.

La rose eu un léger sourire tandis que les autres s'insurgeaient. Puis le brun de tout à l'heure, qui était resté étrangement calme, reposa la question de Kiba.

Malgré l'inquiétude générale, la jeune médecin s'offrit le luxe de terminer son examen et de souffler un coup avant de répondre.

- Elle est en état de choc. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il n'a psychologiquement pas supportée.

A ces mots, le tatoué laissa libre cours à sa colère et se précipita sur moi. Une demi seconde plus tard, il était allongé sur le ventre, grimaçant de douleur, le bras maintenu par mes soins dans une positions très inconfortable.

- Elle va s'en remettre ? demanda Shikamaru tandis que Temari éclatait de rire devant la situation plutôt humiliante pour, je cite " un pro du free fight ".

- Je ne sais pas mais elle conservera des séquelles quoi qu'on fasse. Maintenant tu pourrais lâcher le baka et nous expliquer.

- Viol.

J'ai laissé tomber le mot froidement.

Voilà

J'espère que ça vous à plu. C'est le premier combat que j'écris donc… REVIEWS PLEASE^^


End file.
